Different
by Nr.Six
Summary: This is written after 'Missing', Jennifer's POV


_Hi everyone, I am very new to this show and saw the episode Missing just a few days ago. And that's the only episode where I saw Jennifer Keller in, but I still wanted to write this story. I hope she isn't too much out of character. Hope you enjoy!!_

_00000000000000000000000000000_

**Different**

_It's not like she is afraid that the small woman is going to hurt her. Not at all... Right?_ But when she walks slowly through the hall she can't stop thinking why this is all necessary. Her legs feel like they are filled with lead, making every step she takes heavier and making her pace slower by the second.

Jennifer inhales sharply, _just do it_, as she opens the doors.

And what she sees in front of her is not something that makes her want to take that one step into that room that she really doesn't fear, but that... Well, that she doesn't like either. _Just go in, this if for the best._ She tells herself.

Her ears are assaulted by a lot of growling on Ronon's part and puffing and other unpleasant sounds on both parts, she can't even hear which are Teyla's and which are Ronon's. She decides to move one foot in the gym as Ronon lands with a loud thumb in front of her. Jennifer stares with big eyes at Teyla. _Nope, she isn't afraid at all, why would she be? It's just that that small woman just practically threw this very, very large muscles man around the gym in front of her like he is nothing more then a rag doll who weighs nothing at all. _Jennifer looks up from Ronon who gives an angry growl now and then she looks with wide eyes at Teyla again.

Teyla greets her with a nod and focuses on Ronon again as Jennifer quickly makes her way to the window to place her gymbag down and to push herself against the wall, as far away from the two sparring warriors. Jennifer swallows something away as he bag touches the ground. Behind her the fight goes on and it really looks... Rough.

Jennifer presses her back further into the wall _-can she get hurt while standing here?-_ _Imagine a man like Ronon... Wait... Man??! A GIANT, that's what he is, and she isn't that small herself, but anyway, imagine him colliding with her own body, ouch... That would take months if not years of recovery. She can already hear her own ribs crack at that thought._ But still, it amazes Jennifer how Teyla is able to fight him like that.

_'Maybe it's good if you learned to defend yourself.'_ Jennifer remembered Elizabeth saying only yesterday. _Yes, it would be good, theoretically. But practically?_ Teyla smashes against the floor hard. _And that floor is really hard!_

Is this really necessary? Why can't all humans just be friendly to one another? Anyone can call her naive, but she would really prefer that way of looking.

Nevertheless, she would rather have the sweet, kind, friendly Teyla as a teacher then Ronon. The man would probably break her in two, without meaning it but he... Jennifer studies Ronon's big body. _He is so strong and tall-tall..._

But looks can be really deceiving. Name Teyla. The woman is small, and well... Small and she has a friendly aura around her. Okay, she is very athletic, that could tip a person off but you wouldn't say that she would be able to kill many men or any man for that matter. Jennifer remembers Teyla killing three men all at once in front of her. That had been shocking.

But it had also been necessary. Otherwise they would have probably not survived. So yes, in the end it's really better that she learns to be a bit like Teyla, to fight, to protect herself.

'Jennifer? Are you ready?' She hears Teyla ask.

'Ow... Already?' Jennifer asks dazzled, she hadn't even noticed that they had finished there sparring session already. Ronon gives her a small smile and leaves.

'Yes, I'm coming.' Jennifer says as she reluctantly loosens herself from the wall. _What would Teyla think about her? She gives her a friendly look but really, Jennifer feels like such a whimp next to the warrior woman. Which really isn't that bad because Teyla wouldn't be much of a doctor either. It's just the profession you choose right?_

'This floor is really hard.' Jennifer mentions and she can see a glint of something in Teyla's eyes but doesn't know how to name that expression yet.

'It is a good choice to learn and defend yourself I think.' Teyla says as she gives Jennifer a tranquil and friendly look.

'Uh yes.' Jennifer somewhat agrees. _Choice, it really wasn't that much of a choice. She had been pushed into this by Elizabeth and then well, John had also mentioned that it would be good, but really... _Jennifer looks at the door_... She didn't sign up for this_.

'How is your ankle?' She hears Teyla's voice.

'F.. Fine.' _It would be really great if she got called out for an emergency or something. Not that she would wish something to happen to anyone, no not at all but..._

'Have you had lessons in self defence before?' She hears Teyla ask.

'No, but that one time when I was in that summer camp this very big boy attacked me and I..' Jennifer begins but when she sees Teyla's brows rise at the mention of her summer camp and at the mention of a very big boy she stops abruptly. 'Noo.' She says quickly. Maybe she shouldn't have told Teyla that she went to summer camp at all, especially not in the context of Teyla having to survive all alone for ten days without food or shelter as a child. She studies the dark woman and thinks about how different they really are from one another. _But this is not the way her thoughts should go, think happy thoughts Jennifer. Happy. _

_And it's really not like she wouldn't want to be athletic and all, it just doesn't agree with her. _

'And how are you?' Jennifer asks. _But she really isn't paying much attention. She is interested in Teyla, really. But all she can think about is this hard floor, her not so very strong body, well she is strong but not kicking and being beaten strong, and that door, how many paces will it take to get to the door and leave? Or maybe she can just dissapear and maybe Teyla won't even notice?_

Teyla is looking at her with that looks she has, the one where her eyebrows are raised very high.

'You are taking another challenge doctor.' Teyla says with a smile.

'Challenge, yes.' Jennifer answers slowly as she crunges her nose up as she remembers the piece of unidentified animal (she would rather let it be unidentified for the remainder of her life) that she took in her mouth and swallowed.

'We will take it slow. Is that allright with you?'

'I really don't know if this is such a good idea.' Jennifer says as she eyes the door again.

'Learning how to protect yourself so if when danger comes you can maybe save your own life and the life of others?' Teyla asks.

'Well, if you put it that way... But I like saving lifes in a different way.'

'But still wouldn't it be good to be able to defend yourself? There are numerous difficult and dangerous situations you can be put in.'

'Yes.' She nods and she reminds herself that she didn't really count on that when she took this job. Ofcourse she had taken into her mind that it could be dangerous but not like this... Okay, that was probably really naive.

0000

Please let me know what you thought!! Thanks


End file.
